Heaven Tail
Heaven Tail (ヘブンテイル, Hebunteiru) is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. The Name "Heaven Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate. Locations Heaven Tail's location was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Izumogakure where it was the only guild. The Heaven Tail was the home to the Source of Creation of the World. Background It was said that the founder of Heaven Tail is God. Heaven Tail has existed for at least several decades but has only grown to its current prominence and strength in the last few years. In this growth, it began to rival another large guild, Phantom Lord, and they began to be seen as symbols of the country. Little is known about the history of the building besides the fact that it has existed for the past 100 years, since the Creation of of the World. Strength Heaven Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. All of Heaven Tail's Strongest Members including its Guild Master can be. There are around 100 Mages in Heaven Tail. One of the Mages has to be the Jinjuriki. According to Gray Fullbuster, Heaven Tail named the Giant Sealing Statue Deliora after the Demon of Destruction was destroyed in Galuna Island. Exterior Design Heaven Tail's first headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Heaven Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. Interior Design Frozen Gedo Juubi.png|Gedo Juubi before being brought to the Freezer Frozen Body of the Ten Tails.png|Gedo Juubi being Frozen in the Freezer In the main hall, beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, is a secret meeting place of each clan. There stands a stone monument which contains the clan's secrets and can only be read with specific dōjutsu. Also written on the tablet, is the story of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju. In the Freezer where the Food was stored lies the very frozen Sealing Statue, the Body of the Ten Tails. Heaven Tail has a Ballroom with large amount of space for dancing, as well as the highly formal tone of events have given rise to ballroom dancing and Banquets. Contents *Creation of Planet Dens. *The story of the Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju. Heaven Hills Heaven Hills (ヘブン·ヒルズ, Hebun· Hiruzu) is Heaven Tail's Clans dormitory where most of the guild members live. Heaven Hills is a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Members Becoming a Legend After the Defeat of the Ten Tails and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Black Zetsu, Heaven Tail managed to put Sealing Statue into the Freezer where the Food was stored. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki have constructed the Temple on the Hills of Izumo. At the Time, The Oceans were putting the Great Legend of Paul Gekko and his Adventures to rest by Flooding the entire Guild and the Four Noble Clans was going into a deep sleep. Awakening Seven Years Later, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Heaven Tail appears inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild, Fairy Tail which the Bubble was attached to a giant sphere. She then leads the group to Paul Gekko and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years along with the Four Noble Clans. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one. Themes *Rescue Aid Society Trivia *Heaven Tail Guild can rival Fairy Tail Guild from Fairy Tail Series. *The name of the Guild was a combination of Tower of Heaven and Fairy Tail (Guild). Category:Guilds Category:Locations